Mi primer amor
by Nekoo096
Summary: ¿Qué harías si apenas conociendo a alguien rápidamente te enamoras? o ¿Si con esa personas quedas embarazada? Lo sé! muyy mal summary T-T Es mi primera historia... así que ojala les guste :D


Hola! Bueno no se si guste... es mi primer historia así que bueno... ojala les guste :33

Era un día común y corriente, había terminado las vacaciones de verano, Así que tenía demasiada pereza, estaba en la puerta del colegio esperando a mi amigos, al momento llegaron todos, Tsubaki, Black Start, Liz, Patty, Chrona y Kid: Tsubaki y B.S son novio al igual que Chrona y Kid. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados.

-Nyajajaja ¡acaba de llegar su grandisimo Dios!– como siempre B.S tenia que arruinarlo.

-Calma Black- dijo Tsubaki, tiernamente.

-Por kamisama! Que dia tan simetrico!– dijo Kid con una gran sonrisa.

-Como estas Maka?

-Mmm pues no muy feliz... No pude terminarme de leer mis libros. -_-'

-Ah... Mira el lado positivo, ¡al fin estamos juntos de nuevo!

-Pues digamos que si... Aunque no veo la hora de terminar la escuela.

-Mmm ¿Qué piensas hacer después de que salgas de la escuela?

– Pues... No lo se... Me gustaria ir a Tokyo, pero... No se... También necesito dinero.

-¡Estoy segura que podrás hacerlo Maka! ¡Tu eres muy inteligente con eso!– dijo Tsubaki, llegando de un momento a otro.

-¡Tsubaki tiene razón! ¡Lo lograras!

-pues ojala que si...

-Mmm cierto...

Al momento sonó el timbre Así que salimos corriendo al salon. Cuando llegamos, vimos que estabamos a tiempo ya que es maniático de Stein no había llegado. Al momento llego en su silla con ruedas y nos miro con su maniatico rostro.

-¡Genial! Nos volvemos a ver... Así que comenzaremos a disecar animales.

En ese momento las ganas de vomitar se vieron en el rostro en el cada uno de nosotros.

-Ah... Pero antes de que se me olvide... Hay un nuevo chico en la clase... Su nombre es... Mmm ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

Al momento entro un chico de cabello blanco, vestido muy bien, y con un caminado estilo "cool".

-Me llamo Soul Evans.

-Muy bien Evans sientate al lado de Albarn para poder comenzar la actividad de disecar.

Cuando me miro, sentí que me había perdido en sus ojos, eran de un color rubi y muy profundos. Se quedo mirandome por un largo tiempo Así que desvié la mirada un poco incomoda.

Subio las escaleras hasta llegar a mi lado, se sento de una manera muy relajada y Stein comenzó a dar sus clases. Cuando sonó el timbre, todos salimos demasiado asqueados, fui al baño con las chicas, y al salir vimos al chico nuevo con B.S mirándose fijamente... Hasta que sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano.

-¡Eres genial!

-No eres tan genial como yo... ¡Pero aun así tienes estilo!

Todas quedamos pasamadas, ni siquiera se habían hablado y ¡¿Dicen que ya se cayeron bien?! Estan locos.

-Etto... Chicos ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?– Dijo Chrona tímidamente.

-¡Claro! -Dijimos en coro

Todos estaban hablando felizmente, mientras que yo leia un libro que había prestado. Al momento senti que alguien se me sento al lado, cuando gire vi a Soul mirándome fijamente...

-Que no se note que te gusta leer mucho.

-Pues si... Me gusta leer mucho- mientras sonreia timidamente.

-Mm eso no es nada "cool" pareces una rata de biblioteca- dijo mientras que sonreia y mostraba sus afilado dientes. Parecían de tiburón.

No me aguante las ganas de golpearlo

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡MAKA-CHOP!– le pegue en la cabeza con mi gran libro dejandolo en el suelo, mientras que se acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Eso si que me dolio.

Al momento todos giraron y comenzaron a reír, Soul y yo nos miramos para después comenzar a reir.

Terminando las clases yo estaba organizando las cosas para irme a casa, ya todos se habían ido, Así que había un gran silencio, cuando ya estaba apunto de irme escuche una hermosa melodia, al parecer era de un piano, pero... ¿Que hacia un piano sonando a estas horas? Comence a seguir la melodia, cada vez sonaba mas y mas nostalgica. Cuando al fin llegue a la sala de musica, me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que el que estaba tocando esa triste canción era ¿Soul? Abri la puerta lentamente y me apoye en la pared, mientras que miraba a Soul, tenia los ojos cerrados, sus dedos eran largos y finos, mientras que el viento movia su hermosa cabellera blanca. Cuando al fin acabo, sin mirarme dijo:

-Creí que ya todos se había ido. -volteo y sonrió de lado, mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes.

-Lo mismo pensaba... ¿Sabes? Tocas hermoso...

-Guau! Es primera vez que dicen eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero como si tus melodias hacen que los oidos arrastren el cuerpo hasta llegar a ellas!

-Pues... Mejor dicho eres la primera persona que me escucha tocar piano.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-O bueno... Ademas de mis padres.

-Mmm pero acaso a tus padres no les gusta como tocas. -me sente a su lado, mientras miraba cada tecla del piano.

-Pues bueno... A ellos les gusta todo lo que hace mi hermano... Y nunca se preocupan por lo que yo hago Así que cada cosa que hacia a duras pena se daban cuenta.

-y ¿Qué toca tu hermano?

-pues el toca violín.

-Es que tu familia son muy... Como decirlo ¿musicos? Perdon, no deberia de preguntarte tanto.

– Jummn ya que, pues si yo te segui el tema... Así que también es culpa mia... Pues si todos los miembros de mi familia son relacionados con la música.

-Ya veo... Así que vives solo, ¿no?

-Si vivo solo, y con tal de estar lejos de esa familia estoy ¡muy bien!

-bueno... Almenos no soy la unica que odia estar con su familia.

-Y ¿Por qué odias estar con tu familia?

-Pues mi madre murió, y mi padre... ¡Es un mujeriego! ¡Solo le importa eso! A veces cree que con abrazarme y decir "mi makita" cree que lo perdonare, y esta muy equivocado.

-Vaya... Y ¿vives con el? ¿No?

-Si... Tristemente... Pero bueno, Así es la vida. -dije mientras colocaba mi rostro con desilucion.

En ese momento Soul comenzó a reír, Así que lo mire extrañada.

-Que te hace tantas gracias.

-No lo se... Es solo que me siento extraño hablando de este tema, jamás en mi vida había hablado de esto con alguien y me da risa el saber que tu también te estas expresando conmigo, sabiendo que apenas nos conocemos...

-Tienes razón, jeje, si que es extraño que hablemos tan libremente de nuestras vidas.

-Oye Maka.

-¿Qué pasa?

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a mi casa.

-Mm pues no quiero ver al idiota de Spirit... ¡De acuerdo!

Y comenzamos a caminar, me parecía extraño que yo fuera tan relajada a la casa de el, sabiendo que no se como es el, ¡apenas lo conocí hoy! Cuando llegamos, el al abrir la puerta quede impresionada, ya que la casa era muy grande para que simplemente viva una sola persona.

-Oye... ¿Estás seguro que vives tu solo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que es muy grande para una sola persona...

-Pues... Es que estaba buscando una casa lo mas pronto posible, Así que esta fue la primera que vi, y pues bueno me gusto.

-Entonces esa habitacion... Es para huespedes?

-Pues se puede decir que si...

-Wowww ¡genial!

– "jajaja gracias"

Comenzamos a jugar videojuegos, vimos peliculas, comimos pizza, me jor dicho la pasamos super bien, ya estaba muy tarde Así que me despedí para después ir a mi casa.

Cuando llegue, vi a Spirit besando con otra mujer. ¡No podía creer que el era capaz de traer mujeres a la casa! Por dios ¡¿Es qué acaso no importa lo que yo diga o piense?! Cuando giro a verme yo lo mire muy feo y salí corriendo, no se porque pero mis instinto me llevaron a la casa de Evans, cuando llegue a la puerta, me arrepentí. "Demonios ¿Por qué no fui a donde Tsubaki o Chrona?" Al momento se abrio la puerta, el albino estaba muy impresionado al verme, me miro fijamente a los ojos y al parecer se dio cuenta de que había llorado.

-Maka...

No me pude resistir y me lance a abrazarlo, el al principio estaba muy tenso, pero después me abrazo fuertemente.

Al separarnos me sonroje demasiado y pensé.

-¡Dios dirá que estoy loca por abrazarlo tan derepente! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!"

-¿Quieres pasar?-Pregunto Soul, con una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Gracias...-susurre, no queria que el escuchara mi voz quebrada.

Nos sentamos en el sofa, se hizo a mi lado me tomo del mento para que lo viera, pero aun Así estábamos demasiado cerca, por lo cual me sonroje.

-Y bien ¿Qué te paso? Si quieres contamer claro.

-Puede que digas que es algo muy estupido, pero es que Spirit, llevo a una mujer a la casa, y ¡me enfurece el hecho de que no respeta a mi madre! O bueno almenos la casa que por que mi madre este muerta no quiere decir que el pueda llevar a mujeres a mi casa y tener sexo con ellas.

-Ya veo... Y no es tan estupido, ya que tienes toda la razón, ¿A quién le gustaría ver a su padre acostarse con otra mujer?... Pero entonces si no te gusta vivir con Spirit, ¿Por qué aun vives con el?

-Por que... Bueno es que... No tengo a donde mas ir... Y no me gustaría vivir con Tsubaki o Chrona por que siempre están con Kid y B.S.

-Ya veo... Jummm.-en ese mometo se sonrojo y se recosto en el mueble para después mirar el techo. -Me pregunto... ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? ¡Pues solo como amigos! Y no te voy a hacer nada, ademas puedes dormir en la habitación para huéspedes.

Al principio lo dude ya que apenas nos conocemos pero después... Sonrei y asenti.

-Claro por que no.

-¡Genial! Pero ¿vas a ir por las cosas o mañana?

-Mejor mañana.

-Bueno... Así que te prestare algo para que duermas.

-¡De acuerdo!

Fuimos a su cuarto, me presto una camisa muy grande y una sudadera, pero aun Así estaba muy cómoda. Me fui a la habitacion de huespedes para acostarme a dormir.

SOUL POV.

No podia creer lo que había pasado, apenas conocí a Albarn, y siento como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, es mas, es la primera vez que le decia a alguien lo que sentia por mi familia, ademas, lo que no soy capaz de dejar de pensar es en sus hermosos ojos, ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?! ¡Ella solo es un pecho plano, rata de biblioteca! Así que no puedo pensar en esas estupideces. No podia dormir, al recorda cuando la abrace, era tan calida, y olia tan bien... Demonios! Otra vez estoy pensando en eso.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, para despertar a Maka para ir por sus cosas para después ir al Shibusen. Pero cuando sali de mi cuarto vi a Maka, ya vestida haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Soul-kun

-Buenos días Maka... ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Es que... -dijo sonrojada- es que... Cosas de chicas. – mientras sonreía tímidamente.

¿Cosas de chicas? Jumm pues yo soy un hombre Así que se me es dificil pensar, pero... A las chicas lo que tienen todas en comun, es que les viene esa cosa... ¿Como es que se llama?... ¿Menstruación? ¡¿Menstruación?! ¡¿Acaso le vino el periodo?! Me sonroje demasiado, y Maka me estaba mirando extrañada Así que desvié la mirada.

-De acuerdo... Oye ¿Por qué no vamos por tus cosas ahora temprano para después ir al Shibusen, no crees?

-¡Buena idea! Entonces ve báñate mientras que yo termino de hacer el desayuno, desayunamos y nos vamos. -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Dale!

Me duche, me organice, para después ir a la mesa a desayunar, era primera vez que comia desayuno hecho por una mujer, ya que siempre en la casa de mis padres yo salia a la calle a desayunar con comida chatarra; la comida se veía realmente ¡deliciosa! Olia muy bien.

-Buen provecho

-Gracias- y comence a comer.

Al terminar salimos hacia la casa de Maka en mi moto, yo estaba muy nervioso, y no se porque, aunque estaba muy extrañado ya que Maka tenia sus manos rodeadas en mi cintura. Cuando llegamos vi que estaba Spirit, ya que se asomo por la ventana, para después abrir la puerta de golpe y saltar con estrella en sus ojos.

-¡Makita, al fin llegaste!

-Vete al diablo Spirit, me largo de esta casa.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿Por qué?!

-¿Por qué? Pues por que te había advertido de que no trajeras a ninguna mujer aca a la casa y ayer te pasaste Spirit, te la perdone la primera vez pero esta no te la paso, Así que vine por mis cosas.

-Pero ¿A donde te vas a ir?

-viviré con el. -mientras me senalaba.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Apenas lo conoces, acepto que vayas a la casa de Kid o B.S pero de este mocoso, mientras me señalaba.

-¿A quien llamas mocoso, maldito anciano?!

-Mira que grosero es, Makita ¡por favor! No te vayas.

-Ya perdiste papá. -Y entro mientras que me hacia señas para que la siguiera.

Cuando la segui, Spirit me fulminaba con su mirada, y yo lo ignore y fui hasta donde estaba Maka.

Al entrar a su cuarto me sorprendí, ¡estaba lleno de libros! Comenzo a sacar su ropa del armario mientras que la tiraba a una maleta, también libros y sus cosas personales, no quize mirar mas ya que sabia que seguian sus cosas intimas. Cuando al fin termino, tomo su maleta me sonrio y dijo.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Vámonos!

-Claro.

Bajamos, ignorando lo que decia Spirit, nos montamos en mi moto y nos fuimos de nuevo a mi casa, ella comenzo a organizar todo cuando de un momento a otro se le callo un cuaderno, ella no se había dado cuenta, comencé a abrirlo pero rápidamente ella me lo quito, muy sonrojada.

-Emm no puedes leer esto.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no!

¡Es su diario! Jumm me gustaria verlo pero sera mas adelante. Que malo soy... Mas tarde no fuimos al shibusen, al llegar todos los chicos, nos miraron demasiado extrañados, o bueno no todos, Kid, Tsubaki nos miraron impresionados, Black, Patty y Liz nos miraron picaronamente, mientras que Chrona decía algo como "no se lidiar con nuevas parejas". Me sentía demasiado incomodo, ¿Acaso estamos haciendo algo malo? Cuando mire lo que tanto miraban vi que Maka y yo estábamos tomados de la mano... ¿Qué? pero ¡¿cuando paso?!

FLASH BACK

-¡Soul apresúrate! Llegaremos tarde.

-No es nada cool correr.

-¡Baka!– me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ya veo por qué nos miraban Así... Ella también miro nuestras mano y rápidamente la soltó, muy sonrojada, se veia tan linda... DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDESCES!

MAKA POV

¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! ¡Me imagino que todos pensaban que eramos novios o algo por el estilo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué a mí? Me sentia demasdiado incomoda, al recibir las miradas de ellos era lo más incómodo y lo peor es recibir también la mirada de Soul.

-¿Que hacían tomados de la mano?-pregunto Liz picaronamente.

-¡Maka! ¡Estabas tocando a alguien que no es para nada simetrico!

Soul lo miró, para después decirle.

-¡Soy mas simétrico que tu!

-Soul tiene razón "Rayitas"

Kid al escuchar eso, comenzo a restregarse en el suelo diciendo

-¡Tienen razón! ¡No soy simetrico, no merezco vivir!

Mientras que Chrona intentaba calmarlo.

Entonces Liz volvió a preguntar.

-No me has respondido Maka... Que hacian tomados de la mano.

-Yo... -sono el timbre- "salvada por la campana" -pense.

Salimos corriento para no llegar tarde a la clase.

Todo el dia los chicos nos miraban de manera picaronamente, no podíamos evitarlo, Soul y yo hablamos de cualquier cosa. Al terminar todas las clases, los chicos se fueron a la casa de Soul, a jugar videojuegos, mientras que las chicas fuimos al centro comercial.

-¿Maka tu y Soul son algo?-Pregunto Tsubaki tiernamente.

-¡No! Claro que no, solo somos amigos.

-y entonces por que venian juntos y de mano. - pregunto Liz

-Es que bueno... Yo... Vivo con... Soul...-dije sonrojada.

-¡¿QUE?! -dijeron todas, incluyendo a Chrona.

-Si, es que me fui de casa, y Soul vivía muy cerca de mi casa Así que... Bueno el me recibio en su casa.

-Pero se tomaron muy pronto la confianza.-dijo Tsubaki pensativa.

-Si lo se... Pero es que siento que con el hay mucha confianza, como si lo conociera hace tiempo.

-MM que extraño... Pero ¿cómo te parece el?

-pues... Es muy fastidioso, engreido, peresozo... Pero... También es caballeroso, tierno, buen amigo y...

-Sexy! -dijo Patty asustándonos a todas.

-Patty él es de Maka!– dijo Liz.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Él no es mio!

-Como sea...

-Chicas las dejo, me tengo que ir, ya se me hace tarde.

-Si digo lo mismo, también me voy. Vamos Patty.

-Jirafaa! -grito Patty mientras corría detrás de Liz. Ya todas se había ido, Así que yo también me iba a ir, pero en ese momento me tocaron el hombro, yo voltee alterada pensando que me iban a robar, cuando vi quien era, vi que era Soul respire profundo y dije.

-¡Dios! Casi me da un paro cardiaco!

-jajajja lo siento.

-¿Que hacías aquí?

-pues venia por ti. – mientras mostraba sus dientes de tiburon por una sonrisa.

En ese momento me sonroje, ya que había recordado lo que habíamos hablado las chicas.

-em… ¡claro! Vamos-intentaba no mirarlo para que no viera mi sonrojo

Cuando llegamos a la casa, vi que todo estaba muy desorganizado.

-¡Soul! ¡¿Por qué demonios no organizaron?!

-Es que... Lo olvide.

-Ya que... Por ahora quiero dormir, aprovechando que mañana no hay clases. Hasta mañana Soul.

-hasta mañana Maka.

Estaba muy cansada, no queria hacer mas que dormir, pero al recordar lo que habían dicho las chicas el sueño desaparecio completamente, ya no era capaz de dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Soul... ¿Acaso el me gusta? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Apenas lo conozco... _Pero si apenas lo conoces, entonces ¿por qué fuiste a vivir con el? _Dijo mi subconciente. No el no me gusta y ¡punto!

SOUL POV

¿Por qué demonios fui por ella? Pues bueno, es porque soy un chico muy cool y por ello la traje. Me pregunto ¿por qué al verme ella se sonrojo? Pero ya que lo acepto ¡me encanta ver a Maka sonrojada! Demonio que es lo que tiene esa pecho plano que no dejo de pensar en ella, y lo que me dijeron Kid y B.S fue... Traumatico.

FLASH BACK

-Oye Soul... Tú eres algo con Maka?

-¿¡Que?! Claro que no, solo somos amigos.

-¡NYAJAJAJA Soul amigo puedes engañar a rayitas, pero a mi jamas me engañas, nadie engaña a un Dios como yo!

-Callate idiota... Soul tú no me engañas, entonces ¿por qué se vinieron juntos?

-Bueno... Es que... Yo vivo con ella.-dije algo sonrojado.

-¡¿QUE?! -dijeron ambos con los ojos como platos.

-Pues si... Ella tuvo una discucion con su padre, y bueno yo le dije que si queria vivir aca y ella acepto.

-Como ella pudo aceptar vivir con alguien tan Asimétrico!

-No le hagas caso Soul, ¡tú como mi gran discipulo te ayudare a conquistarla!

-¿¡Que?! Pero es que yo no quiero conquistarla.

-amigo, amigo, se nota que no sabes nada de chicas... Tienes que vigilarla y mirar si ella se sonroja cada vez que esta contigo y si no eres capaz de dejar de pensar en ella, entonces es por que te gusta!

-Si claro... Como tú digas- Dije sarcásticamente.

-Umm ya es tarde, Chrona debe estar esperándome en casa.

-Si, Tsubaki debe de estar muy triste por no estar con su gran Dios. Adiós Soul, ya sabes, piensa lo que te dije.

-¡Como digas, adiós!

-¡Adiós!-dijeron ambos en coro.

"M... ¿Sera que Maka ya vendrá en camino?" Mejor voy a recogerla.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Jumm no podia creer las estupideces que estaba diciendo B.S y Kid, pero será cierto que... No... Que va.

A la mañana siguiente, no tenia ganas de salir, ni nada por el estilo, aun estaba tirado en la cama escuchando musica con los audifonos, me quede mucho rato Así, cuando se paro la cancion y escuche a Maka decir fuerte "¡Agh las odio!" Me levante, fui al baño para después salir y ver a Maka en la sala hablando por telefono.

-Ya te dije que no quiero ir de compras Liz.

Así que estaba hablando con Liz, pero por que ella esta sonrojada.

-Jumm de acuerdo, le diré a Soul. Si si, adios.

-¿Que me tienes que decir?

-¿Ah? A si... Que este sábado Liz hará una fiesta, ya que Patty cumple años.

-Ah... De acuerdo.

-Muy bien me ire a organizar.

-¿Para donde vas a ir?

-Mmm pues voy a salir con un amigo.

-¡¿Ah?! Y ¿como se llama tu amigo?- dije en un tono muy seco.

-Se llama Chris, y estamos en el mismo grado, pero él esta en otro salón, es más ni debería estar diciéndote esto.

Se levanto del sofa y fue al baño, pasando un tiempo, salio en toalla para después entrar a su cuarto, yo simplemente me sente en el sofa y comence a ver television, pero el hecho de que Maka salga con otro CHICO me da un poco de celos o bueno no poco pero la pregunta del día, ¿Por qué demonios me pongo Así? ¡Ni que ella fuera algo conmigo! Cuando salio, vi que estaba completamente ¡hermosa! Tenia uno chores embombados, una camisa negra y una camiseta de manga larga encima, su cabello estaba cogido en una cola, y tenia unos converses, estaba completamente hermosa. ¡Se me hervía la sangre por el hecho de que Maka se ponga Así de hermosa por ese chico!

-Bueno chao Soul, ¡tu desayuno esta en el microondas! Sayounara!– y salio de la casa.

Rápidamente, me puse unos zapatos y me fui detras de ella. La seguí hasta la estación, allí había un chico rubio, de mi misma altura. Se saludaron de beso en la mejilla, después tomaron un taxi y se fueron. Yo también tome un taxi, para seguirlos, llegamos hasta el centro comercial, le entregue la plata al señor y los seguí, fueron a esa sala de Videojuegos y todas esas cosas, Comenzaron a jugar, ¡él estaba muy cerca de ella! ¡A cada momento la tomaba de la cintura y había mucha confianza! ¡Ella habla con él, con mucha confianza!

Pasando tres horas, yo aun seguia observandolos, hasta que vi que Maka le señalo sus labios y el se sonrojo y le pregunto algo como "¿estas segura?" Y ella muy tranquilamente Asintió iba a decir algo pero no pude ver que era...

MAKA POV

La estaba pasando muy bien con mi mejor amigo Chris, él era gay, Así que con él era hablar con mucha confianza, hoy planeabamos salir por que hace mucho tiempo no nos veiamos, ya que el se fue de viaje a italia, el tenia el vicio de cogerme de la cintura ya que sabe que me dan muchas cosquillas Así que por ello siempre me tomaba de la cintura, el me estaba contanto que le gustaba un chico del Shibusen, pero que no sabia que como decirle, Así que yo le estaba explicando que podria hacer.

-Pero Maka, yo no soy muy bueno besando... -dijo sonrojado.

-Pues besame, y yo te digo que esta bien y que mal- dije mientras señalaba mis labios.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Claro! Ademas no me hace tanto efecto por el hecho de que seas gay! ¡Dale no hay problema!

-¡Gracias Maka!

Ya nos estabamos acercando, hasta que llego ¡¿SOUL?! ¿Que demonios hacia aqui?

-Perdón que los interrumpa pero necesito hablar con la señorita presente-Dijo mientras me arrastraba, literalmente.

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta principal, el aun seguia tomándome de la mano.

-Soul ¿que demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué apareciste tan de repente? ¿Como sabias que estaba aca? ¡¿Acaso me seguiste?!

-Así que, ¡te ibas a besar con ese!

-¡Pues si! ¡¿Que tiene de malo que me bese con él?! ¡¿Quien te crees mi padre?!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que te beses con cualquier tipo!

Ya iba a responderle, pero Chris nos interrumpió.

-Emmm lamento intervenir aqui, pero solo queria decir que... Soul, em… yo no estaba coqueteando con Maka, además... Yo soy gay.

SOUL POV

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Él era gay?! ¡¿GAY?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me di cuenta?! ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que le voy a explicar a Maka? ¡¿Que la seguí, por que estaba celoso?! ¡Demonios!

-Es que nos ibamos a besar por que me gusta un chico de la escuela y ella me estaba ayudando a conquistarlo, entonces, me dijo que la besara para ella corregirme.

-¡Si! ¡Eso te pasa por metido! -dijo Maka, mostrando rabia, pero aun Así quería reírse de mi.

-Yo lo siento... No crei que eras... Gay... Es que no pareces... Yo...

-Ya que. -dijo dándome la mano. -lo bueno es que almenos se que defiendes lo que es tuyo, Maka! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novio?

-¡¿QUE?! -dijimos en coro.-claro que no es mi novio-prosiguió Maka.

-¡No ella jamás será mi novia! Mira que es una pecho plana, rata de bibliote...

-MAKA-CHOP!

MAKA POV

¡Soul de nuevo metiendo la pata! ¡No tiene ninguno derecho de decirme eso! ¡Y que si soy plana! ¡No me importa lo que ese idiota diga pero es un idiota!

-MAKA-CHOP!

-Maka, creo que le pegaste muy fuerte...

-¿Ah? Cuando abri lo ojos, vi que el estaba en el suelo inconsiente.

-¡Dios! Si le pegue demasiado fuerte.

Chris y yo lo tomamos para salir de la sala de videojuegos y sentarlo en una silla del restaurante... Le moje la cara pero aun Así no despertaba.

-MMM creo que es mejor que lo llevemos a su casa.

-¡claro! Gracias Chris la pase muy bien, tranquilo que yo lo llevo, recuerda que vivo con el

-cierto ¡casi lo olvido! Bueno... Mira ten para que pagues el taxi.

-¡Gracias! El me ayudo llevandolo hasta la autopista para coger el taxi y luego me fui con Soul, lo acosté en mis piernas y comence a rozar su hermosa cabellera blanca, el era tan hermoso, al parecer a Soul le dieron celos el hecho de que casi beso a un chico, sin decir que es gay, esa rabia que mostraba en sus ojos, me hacian sentir protegida, era la primera vez que un hombre se colocaba celoso al verme con otro, ya que es hora de aceptar las cosas, Soul me gusta.

SOUL POV

Cuando desperte, vi que estaba en mi casa, al parecer ya eran las 8, la cabeza me dolía demasiado, claro... Ya lo recuerdo, Maka me dio uno de sus Maka-chop o como sea que se diga, estaba demasiado cómodo, la almohada en la que estaba era muy comoda, al momento escuche un suave gemido, me asuste, Así que me levante rápidamente, cuando vi bien, vi que era Maka dormida, estaba sentada, Así que yo estaba durmiendo en las piernas del Maka, se veía hermosa al dormir, se le notaba las paz, sus labios... Sus labios eran... Tentadores... Comencé a acercarme lentamente "¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?". Me aleje rápidamente, intentando calmar mi lujuria. Me levante, cargue a Maka para después llevarla a su habitacion. ¡Al diablo! ¡Seamos realistas! Si me gusta Maka!

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a la escuela, Maka aun me seguía jodiendo.

-jajaja ¿quien es él bebe mas celoso? ¿Quien?

-¡Supéralo Maka!

-¡Pero es que debiste ver tu cara cuando era gay! ¡Fue muy gracioso no lo puedes negar!

-De acuerdo si fue gracioso, pero es hora de que lo vayas superando.

-Como digas...

Al llegar al Shibusen vimos que todos hablaban, cosas como que una chica nueva iba a llegar.

-¡Mi saludos, mis súbditos! ¡Su gran Dios ha llegado! Nyajajajajjajajajaja

-hola B.S- dijimos en coro.

-chicos-dijo Tsubaki-¿escucharon que iba a entrar una chica nueva?

-Mmm pues eso han estado hablando. Pero aun Así no me importa.

Nos fuimos todos al salon, al momento llego Stein, con una cara muy feliz.

-Bueno... Querias decirles que viene una chica nueva... Su nombre es Blair.

-Nyaaa hola chicos, ¡me gustaría que fueran todos mi amigos!

No iba a negarlo esa chica estaba muy buena... Tenía mucho por delante... Pero... Nadie es mejor que mi Maka.

MAKA POV

Todos lo chicos incluyendo a Soul, miraban a esa chica de manera pervertida... Lo que me deprimia era el hecho de que Soul la viera Así, no tengo manera de superarla, ya que ella tiene muchooooo pecho y se viste como muy... Escotada si se podría decir Así. Su falda era muy corta, y su camisa era muy abierta en el ¡escote del pecho! Mientras que yo me visto... Mm como decirlo... ¿Nerd? ¡En fin y no tengo pecho! ¡Soy un plana! Al momento que gire para ver a Soul me estaba mirando, Así que hice de manera interrogativa, el solo sonrio, señalo su pecho y luego a ella para después señalarme y volver a senalarse su pecho. Mi cabeza comenzo a funsionar. ¡Ese idiota esta comparando nuestros busto! Me levante del puesto. Le di un gran MAKA-CHOP para después salir del salon. Fui directo a la azotea.

-Es un Baka, baka, baka, baka!

-¿Quien es Baka? -cuando gire vi a Chris con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Chris, Soul, es un maldito pervertido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-después le conté Así que dijo.-mm ya veo... Sabes creo que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¡Jamás él es un maldito pervertido! Yo jamas voy a estar con ese idiota.

-Mmm mira, si el fuera tan pervertido como tu dices... No crees que el seguiría mirándola, en vez de estar mirandote? Pues pensando de manera hetero, mm creo que el penso al principio cuando la vio, "mm esta muy linda" o algo más pervertido y después pensó, "mmm pero... Es mejor Maka" y por ello te estaba viendo, y después como te diste cuenta de que te estaba viendo, quiso disimular y por ello hizo lo que me dijiste.

-¿Eso crees?

-Pues bueno... Mm por que no le preguntas y hay te daras cuenta si es verdad o no.

-Mm no lo se...

Al momento la puerta de abrió, Chris y yo volteamos al instante y vi a Soul.

-Bueno creo que mejor los dejo solos- y se fue.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunté fríamente.

-Lo siento Maka…yo no quería hacerte sentir mal... Es solo que busque una excusa del por que te estaba viendo tanto...-En ese momento miro el cielo, estaba muy sonrojado- Yo... Queria decir que...

-¡Mis subditos! ¿Por qué salieron tan de repente? -entro gritando B.S, Soul lo miraba como "¡vete al diablo!"

Al momento llegaron todos para después mirarnos picaronamente.

-¿Que estaba haciendo?-pregunto Liz mientras nos miraba picaronamente.

-¡Nada!-Dijimos en coro Maka y yo.

-Jummm, bueno chicos recuerden la fiesta de Patty, y le adelantamos para mañana, ¡Así que chicas nos vas de compras hoy!

-¡Si!-dijeron todas en coro, menos yo.

-Maka...-dijo Liz desafiantemente.

-Wyyyy vamos de comprar-dije sarcasticamente.

Al terminar las clases, las chicas y yo nos fuimos de compras, yo no era muy buena con esto, mientras que las otras se provaban ropa genial.

-Bien Maka, mide esto!

-Claro que no... Es muyyy... Mm no es lo mio.

-¡Que te lo pongas Maka- chan! -Dijo Patty mientras me empujaba.

Me lo puse y quede impresionada, era una camisa de cuadros roja, me abrí los botones en la parte del pecho para que se viera el Top, aunque el top hacía un escote, pero se veía muy bien, con unos short de color jean, unas medias de malla negras y unos converse negros. Todo se veía ¡genial! No era muy buena usando esto pero aun Así me quedaba bien. Salí para mostrarselo a las chicas y ella quedaron impresionadas mientras me decian que me quedaba muy bien.

Cuando llegue a la casa vi que Soul estaba dormido en el sofa, apague la tele, le puse una cobija para después ir a mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta de Patty, mientras que yo tenía muchos nervios y si a Soul no le gusta.

Ya habíamos salido del shibusen, e íbamos directo a la casa de Liz y Patty, ellas tenían mi ropa en la casa de ellas. Me coloque la ropa y luego Liz comenzó a organizarme el cabello, mientras que Patty me maquillaba, Tsubaki me miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras e Chrona decía "no se lidiar con las fiestas", los chicos esperaban afuero, también habían ido Ox, Kim, Chris con el chico que a el le gusta. No queria salir, ya que me daba pena.

SOUL POV.

Todos esperabamos a las chicas, la unica chica que esaba con nosotros era Kim, me imagino que estaba muy incómoda. Al momento escuche unos gritos y rizas los gritos parecían de Maka y las rizas de las demas, hasta que abrieron la puerta, primero salió Patty, luego Tsubaki, que B.S rápidamente se levanto y dijo.

-¡YAHOOOO LA GRAN DIOSA ESTA HERMOSA!

Después Chrona y Kid se lanzo a abrasarla y decirle.

-¡Que mujer tan simétrica!

Luego Liz y de ultimo Maka, casi me da un derrame nasal, tuve que taparme rápidamente y limpiarme disimuladamente, ¡estaba hermosa! Se veia muy sensual, sus curvas se veia mas de lo normas y sus pechos... Ya no se veia tan plana... Su cabello suelto y maquillada muy simple pero de manera hermosa.

-Bien chicos es hora de irnos cada quien se va con su pareja Patty y yo nos vamos juntas, ya saben dónde encontrarnos?

-¡Si!-dijimos en coro

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vámonos!

Tome a Maka de la mano, para después irnos hacia la moto, Maka me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y eso si que se sentia bien, hoy era el dia! Tengo que decirle lo que siento.

Cuando llegamos vimos que ninguno habia llegado asi que aproveche el momento para decirle todo.

-Maka...

-Dime Soul.

-Etto... Yo queria decirte ... Que tu...

-Acaba de llegar su gran Dios! Nyajajajajaja.

Demonios por que siempre tienen que interrumpirme!

-Hola chicos! Por que tardaron tanto?

-Etto... Es que habiamos comprado una cosas para Patty.

-Ohh ya veo...

Al momento se acercó B.S mientras me picaronamente.

-Mira... Les alquilamos una habitacion en el hotel Death Center, no sé qué va a hacer pero solo se que van a estar solitos. -me susurro, en ese momento me sonroje demasiado, ya que me vinieron imágenes morbosas con Maka.

-De acuerdo...

Ahora que lo pienso... Pues podria aprovechar ese momento para decirle mis sentimiendo, Si! Esta decidido! Lo hare.

Todos comenzaron a bailar, Tsubaki con Black, Chrona con Kid, Patty y Liz bailaban con otros chicos, cuando mire a mi lado, allí estaba Maka sentada mirando como todos bailaban

-Por qué no sales a bailar?

-Es que... No soy buena invitando a bailar. Me da mucha pena.-dijo algo sonrojada.

-M... Ya veo... Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro-dijo algo nerviosa.

Le tome la mano para después comenzar a bailar, sonaba una cancion muy "sensual" si se podría decir así, Maka comenzó a coger el ritmo lentamente, ya después comenzo a bailar de manera muy sensual, creo que ni la mas perra es capaz de superar la sensualidad de Maka al bailar.

Ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana asi que decidimos irnos, casi todos estaba mm como decirlo prendos, todos fuimos al hotel Death Center, al parecer no era el unico que tenia cosas planeadas en aquel hotel, cada uno fue a su habitacion, mientras que yo abria la puerta de la habitación de Maka y mía, era realmente hermosa, se veia muy lujosa le debo una grande a B.S.

-M... Soul como vamos a dormir? Si solo hay una cama? – Pregunto algo sonrojada.

-M... Pues no lo se.

-Pues bueno por mi no hay problema de que durmamos juntos... Pues no lo se, solo decia.

-Claro! No hay problema.

MAKA POV...

El hecho de dormir con Soul, sentía muchas mariposas en mi estomago, si llega a pasar algo... Mas? No creo... Pues me imagino que el no querra hacer eso conmigo... Que demonios estoy pensando?! No sabia que yo era una pervertida!

Fui a darme una ducha antes de acostarme a dormir, al salir vi que Soul estaba en la ventana, se veia tan hermoso! Me miro para después sonreirme. Se me acerco, para después decirme algo sonrojado.

-Maka... Yo queria decirte que tu me gustas mucho! Demonios declararse no es nada cool.

No pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos por la felicidad, al escuchar esas palabras del chico que me gusta me hace sentir en un cuento de hadas. Rápidamente me lance a abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle.

-Soul, tu también me gustas y mucho!– en ese momento me tomo del mento para depues besarme tiernamente.

Al separarnos, apyamos nuestras frentes, mientras recuperabamos el aire, para después volvernos a besar pero mas apasionado, cada vez lo colocabamos mas y mas apasionado,

Comenzamos a deeshacernos de nuestra ropa, para después hacernos uno solo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperte vi que Soul me estaba viendo fiajmente con una hermosa sonrisa, por lo cual me sonroje al recordad lo que habia pasado ayer, vi que no tuviera ningun lado descubierto, para después suspirar de alivio.

-Jajaja, tranquila que no te he visto nada o bueno hoy no.

-Baka!

-Jajja buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días Soul- para después besarnos.

-Que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Mmm no lo se... Solo se que me gustaria ir a la casa a ducharme.

-Si tienes razón... Sera que los chicos ya se fueron.

-Mm no lo se... Oye tengo una pregunta.. De donde sacaste tanto dinero para que alquilaras esta habitacion tan lujosa?

-Pues bueno.. Es que yo no fui quien la alquile.

-Ah no? Entonces... Quien?

-Fueron B.S y Liz.

-Acaso ellos ya tenia todo esto planeado?!

-Si... Cuando ellos llegaron a la disco, me entregaron el recibo y las llaves de la habitacion.

-Que malos son!

-Mm no del todo...

-Pues bueno por ese lado tienes razón...– dije sonrojada.

Al momento nos organizamos, para después irnos a casa.

Soul comenzó a ver televisión, mientras que yo organizaba el almuerso...

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde que Soul y yo somos novios, lo mas extraño es que me he sentido muy mareada y me han dado muchas ganas de vomitar, no se si fue que comi algo viejo...

SOUL POV

He estado muy feliz por el hecho de que Maka y yo somos novios, y por qué también fui el que le quito su virginidad. Pero... Ella ha estado muy extraña, cada día la veo más y más pálida, también a vomitado demasiado, siempre dice que le callo mal la comida y si fue que depronto esta embarazada... Mm pues no lo creo, porque nosotros usamos condón, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo no me fije si se rompio... No no creo, lo hubieramos sentido o no?

Era un dia comun y corriente estabamos en clases con Stein, cuando de repente Maka se levantó del puesto y se fue corriendo mientras que se cubria la boca, yo iba a salir detras de ella pero Tsubaki me tomo del hombro para después decirme.

-Tranquilo, yo voy.– asenti.

MAKA POV

Demonios! Demonios! Demonio! Otra vez esas ganar de vomitar pero como? Si comi frutas! Sera que estoy embarazada?... No creo Soul uso condón... Asi que es muy poca la posibilidad de que lo este.

-Maka?!-dijo Tsubaki.

-Ya voy! – para después salir del baño.

-Maaka... Cierto que tu tuvistes relaciones sexuales con Soul?

-Si...-dije sonrojada, ya que los unicos que sabíamos de eso éramos Soul y yo.

-Y usaron proteccion?

-Si! Soul uso un condón. Por que lo preguntas?

-Mm no sera que se les rompio?

-Que?! Demonios! Nunca pense en eso! Diablos! Eso significa que si estoy embarazada! No puede ser! Por que a mi me tenia que pasar esto?!

-Calma Maka-dijo Tsubaki mientras me abrazaba. -Todo estara bien.. Pero aun no estamos seguras, Por que no te haces una prueba?

-Si...

-Bien! Vamos a hablar con Shinigama para que te dejen salir porque estas muy enferma.

-De acuerdo, por favor todavia no le digas nada a Soul.

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Tsubaki eres mi mejor amiga- dije mientras la abrazaba.

Después de hablar con Shinigama, me fui a comprar la prueba de embarazo, para después ir a casa, entre al baño y me la hice, espere unos minutos para después ver la prueba tenia los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos lentamente cuando vi el resultado senti todas la emociones, rabia por el hecho de que aun soy muy joven, felicidad por que tendre un hijo, tristesa por que aun no tengo el trabajo para poder tenerlo, miedo por no poder ser una buena madre y por qué Soul me rechace por ello. La lagrimas comenzaron a rotar muy rostro, no voy a abortar jamas haria eso! Pero no sabia que hacer!

SOUL POV

Cuando Tsubaki me había dicho que Maka se había ido porque estaba muy enferma me preocupe demasiado, ya que es muy poca vez que Maka se enferma tanto que tenga qie irse. Al terminar las clases fui lo mas rapido posible a la casa, cuando entre vi que todo estaba apago, fui al cuarto de Maka y allí la vi sentada mientras abrazaba sus pierna y podia escuchar que estaba sollozando, cuando la analice bien, vi que tenia una prueba de embarazo en sus mano. En ese momento el miedo recorrio por todo mi cuerpo y si salio positivo?! Me acerque lentamente, me sente a su lado para después decirle susurradamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellera.

-Maka... Que te pasa? Por que lloras?

-Soul... Prometeme que jamas me dejaras sola.-dijo mientras me miraba penetrantemente. Sus ojos estaba rojos, irritados de tanto llorar, senti como si me hubieran dado un puño.

-Te lo prometo! Pero a que viene esa pregunta? Que te pasa? Dime Maka

-Soul... Estoy embarazada...

-Que?! Es decir que si se rompio el condon? Entonces soy padre? SOY PADRE?! -dije con una enorme sonrisa. Por lo cual eso le extraño a Maka, me imagino que ella pensaba que la dejaria por ella estar en embarazo. La abrace fuertemente, para después tomarla del rostro y besarla con mucha pasión. – Maka, jamás te dejare sola por ese tipo de cosas! Siempre estaré contigo, no sé luego miramos que podemos hacer, podemos hablar con shinigama para que nos ayude en algo... Haré lo que sea, con tal de darles la mejor vida a ustedes dos.

-Gracias Soul! Estoy segura que seras el mejor padre del mundo!– y nos volvimos a besar.

Lo se, lo se, muchos deben estar pensando que personas se vuelven novios en tan poco tiempo y tiene sexo ese mismo dia y luego que ella quede embarazada... Pero... Es que lo que yo sentí fue amor a primera vista... Y cada dia me enamoro mas y mas de ella!

Ya habian pasado seis meses desde que supe que Maka estaba embarazada, me habia conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, asi que después de ir al shibusen, iba a trabajar ganaba buen dinero semanalmente asi que lo guardabamos para la llegada del bebé, mañana nos dirán si es niño o niña... Y Maka pues bueno ella ha tenido sus momentos de antojos, y de cambio de genio, pero aun sigue siendo la tierna Maka, a veces ella me regaña por que no la dejo hacer nada, era solo que no queria que ella se esforzara mucho por su bien y el del bebe.

MAKA POV

Dios! Estaba muy cansada, el hecho de ir al Shibusen con esta barriga me cansaba, todas la chicas me acariciaban la pansa o decía quiero escucharlo así que eso también era harto, me daba un poco de pena con Soul ya que él estudia, trabaja y hace las tareas de la casa, es muy poca vez que me tocaba hacer el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, o ni siquiera le gustaba que lavara los platos! Asi que eso me daba pena ya que no hacia nada por el. Y lo peor es que aun faltan tres meses para que al fin nazca! Spirit al enterarse de que estaba embarazada casi mata a Soul, pero lo calme con un Maka chop! Aunque sigue diciendo "por que mi nieto es hijo de este mocoso?!" Y bla bla bla aun asi no me importa si le gusta o no.

Habia acabado de llegar del shibusen con Soul, ya iba a entrar a la cocina, hasta que...

-Maka Albarn! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo soy el que hace esto!

-Pero Soul! Mirate estas muy cansado dejame consentirte, haz hecho mucho por mi... No quiero que vayas al trabajo asi de cansado.

-No...

-por favor...

-No.

Mm que puedo hacer para que me diga que si?... Mmm ya se!

-Oye Soul... No te gustaria que te concienta?-dije mientras me mordia el lobulo de la oreja, por lo cual se estremecio, -Por favor-dije sensual y susurradamente en su oido.

-Yo...

Pase la lengua por su cuello, el siempre decia que por ahora no tendremos relaciones sexuales ya que le da miedo que el bebe y bla bla bla asi que esto le era muy dificil para el.

-Soul...

-De acuerdo! Hazlo! Pero no me vuelvas a excitar asi! Eres muy... Mala...

-Jajajajjajjajajaj de acuerdo! Ahora vete a dormir yo te llamare cuando este listo.

-De acuerdo.

Comence a hacer el almuerzo, intentaba no tardar tanto para que Soul no llegara tarde al trabajo; cuando termine fui a la habitacion y lo vi alli dormido, se veia tan hermoso... Desearia no tener que despertarlo,

-Soul... Ya esta lista la comida.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Hasta al fin levantarse. Comenzamos a comer y al parecer el tenia mucha hambre. Después de comer, se organizo para después irse a trabajar.

Pasando dos meses, ya me estaba volviendo loca! Netsumi se estaba moviendo demasiado, ese malditas contracciones! Si era una niña, Soul al saberlo se puso demasiado feliz, ya que el queria que fuera niña.

Estaba con Soul en casa viendo tele ya que era sabado, comence a sentir algo en mi pansa hasta que sentí un gran dolor.

-Soul se rompió, se rompió!

-Que?!

-Netsumi ya va a nacer!

-Demonios! Que hago? Que hago?

-No hay tiempo de ir al hospital, llama a Tsubaki.

-Claro!

Al momento llego Tsubaki, con Liz, Chrona, Kid, B.S y Patty.

-Bien chicos, es mejor que salgan de la habitación, Patty tráeme toallas, Liz agua tibia, Chrona mantente al lado de Maka.

-Si señora! -dijeron todos en coro.

Todos trajeron las cosas, comenzamos el parto, comence a empujar y empujar, hasta que al fin salio, la tomaron con las toallas y comenzaron a limpiarlo. Para después pasarmelo. Al momento entro Soul con los chicos y al ver a la bebe vino corriendo para tomarla y después besarme. La bebe nació igualita a Sour, fue extraño que justamente cuando Soul dijo su nombre ella abrió lo ojos rápidamente, tenia mucho cabello y era blanco como el de su padre y los mismo ojos rubi, pero tenia mi piel palida y los mismo rasgos faciales a los míos. Era hermosa…

Y así fue que me enamore por primera vez, y de mejor hombre y ahora comenzaremos una nueva historia de tres o quien sabe si más?


End file.
